A Taste of the Forbidden Paire
by VioletIris-AK
Summary: When Claire first met Peter she thought it was destiny. It certainly was, but of a different sort than she or Peter could have suspected. Will they risk everything for a taste of that forbidden fruit? Paire/Romance Incest
1. Prologue

Who was this girl? What about her made her so irresistible? Why was it her he had to save, this cheerleader? The niece he never knew he had? Why these impossible feelings….why?

He remembered sitting in his cell, then having her come to see him. Her father thanked him profusely for saving her life. But at the time he wasn't hearing it nor was he really aware of anything but her. All he could see was Claire.

She was unharmed from the events on homecoming night. She could regenerate he found from any physical injury, even ones that the normal person would die from.

Something about her touched him. Even if she could heal from any physical abuse, he knew that he could never stand to have her hurt again, by anyone or anyway. He would always be there to protect her if she needed him, be her hero. He would give his life for her; that he knew and had discovered on homecoming and he'd do it again.

At the time he wondered if it strange to be thinking this? About a girl he didn't know yet felt so connected with? To risk so much? Now he knew…

He'd never forget the way she looked at him when she said the words to him. Her voice was filled with admiration and gratitude towards him. Golden hair fell out of her pony tail, trailing along her sun kissed skin. A smile spread across her face as she looked at him with those enchanting emerald eyes.

"You're totally my hero."

* * *

Who was this man? He showed up one night at her high school on homecoming. Why? She was told later because 'save the cheerleader save the world'. Was that just it? Stopping Sylar from getting her ability? Or was there more to it.?

When she had first bumped into him in the hall way she noted his deep brown eyes, those cute bangs that flopped in his eyes and that silly, yet endearing trench coat. He was charming and friendly. He had been there for _her. _He had saved her, risked his life for a girl he didn't even know. He was her knight. He was totally her hero. He would always be special to her.

Something about that night was so memorable, so clear, something in the air; something that had nothing to do with the whole running for your life from a serial killer thing. She wasn't going to forget _that _any time soon.

But there, for a moment, she felt it, but didn't have a name for it. Now she knew. It was destiny. If only he saw it too.

She remembered how he smiled and tried to reassure her. "There is life after high school" he had said.

And he was right, there was. But for her it had only been filled with bittersweet, heart wrenching life.


	2. Chapter 1

The wedding planner was rushing around making last minute adjustments making sure everything was perfect, they all had their places and were ready. Claire took the spot in front of the bride as the maid of honor.

Simon and Monty's faces were flushed with excitement and impatient energy. They fought over how to exactly hold and balance the pillow with the rings on them. Claire wished they'd drop them and they roll and fall in the vent in the floor a few feet away.

She didn't get her wish.

* * *

Claire wandered through the Petrelli mansion. It was _so _big! She felt rather small and out of place. It was nothing like her home in Costa Verde. There were even servants! The lifestyle the Petrellis lived…It would take some time to get used to it all.

She found her way back to her room. She had unpacked her things and had set them up. It still didn't feel like her place. Even her closet felt foreign, Angela had insisted on getting her new things. Her, not liking the wardrobe she had currently possessed.

Claire was going to be living with the Petrellis for a while. She was enrolled at the New York University. Nathan insisted on paying for the tuition. Angela and Nathan thought it was a great opportunity for her to get to know her biological family.

Claire figured it had something to do them with looking good in front of the media now that they knew about her. Embracing estranged daughter, that sort of thing. Don't want bad press to tarnish Nathan's image.

Whatever their motives, self interest (probably) or genuine kindness (probably not) she still felt strange to have them pay for her college tuition and her other expenses plus inviting (more like insisting) she live with them in the infamous Petrelli mansion.

They wouldn't even let her get a job. Nathan said no child of his was going to be working a job and attending university at the same time. He even supplied her with credit cards. She hadn't spent any of it yet except to pay a cab ride once.

School wouldn't be for a few weeks. Besides the social functions she was required to attend Angela took her with her to visit and work at the local charities. Isn't this stuff people should be doing anyways and not for the sake of political ambitions?

Heidi was out running errands and Nathan was at the office. She felt awkward around Nathan and especially Heidi. She tried, and so did they but… How did this affect Heidi and Nathan's relationship? How must Heidi feel having this girl waltz into her happy life, Claire, a child out of wedlock by Nathan with some other woman and unbalance everything? Awkward…

Simon and Monty were downstairs in the living room playing with their action figures, pretending to be super heroes. Their laughter from down stairs brought a smile to her face. They had so readily accepted her into the family. She hadn't expected it. Now she wasn't just a step sister to them now but a friend as well. It was nice.

Angela was mysterious and cold. Nothing like Claire had expected a grandmother to be. As to her whereabouts, Claire wasn't sure... some social function, meeting or something. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Regardless she was just glad that she didn't have to go today and sit around pretending. Because, there being something else she wanted to do today. Someone she wanted to see. And he was coming over early.

She stopped in front of her mirror and examined her reflection. She was nervous with anticipation as she drummed her fingers on the vanity. She swiped on some lip gloss and sprayed herself with her perfume then finished by running her brush through her hair.

Noah Bennett had been hesitant on letting Claire stay with the Petrellis for a while. It had taken a good deal of convincing on her part. Basically her argument was that they were her biological family and they wanted her to be part of their lives so she owed them that chance. She felt obligated to go. It was an opportunity to make things right with them and she couldn't waste it. That was what she tried to convince herself of too.

The only reason that closed the deal for her in coming to New York was Peter. Peter was her friend, her hero. It had been months since they'd seen each other last. She wanted to see him so badly.

He was coming over for the first time since she arrived in New York. He'd been really busy and couldn't before or so Nathan said. He was coming over for dinner with the family.

She heard the doorbell ring and raced down stairs to answer it. She stopped in front of the door and surprisingly, breathing hard. She knew who it had to be. Instantly a wave of butterflies hit her stomach. She mentally chided herself for getting nervous to see Peter, her _uncle_ Peter she reminded herself. She seemed to be doing that a lot.

She looked through the peek hole. Sure enough, there he was. He was looking around at the mansion waiting to be let in. His dark hair fell into his eyes and his hands were buried in his trench coat.

She flung the door open with childlike delight.

"Peter." She breathed, taking him in.

His trademark crooked grin lit up his face. "Claire." He said back in also a rather breathless voice staring at her with those dark eyes.

Claire leapt forward and gave him a big hug. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close in a tight embrace. He smelled nice, musky with a hint of cologne. She missed this. She was loath to let go and he seemed as equally so. It lasted a bit too long than was appropriate. She could imagine Angela glaring at them for such a show of affection. She didn't care, she had missed him more than she had realized.

Peter dropped his arms and Claire reluctantly did also. They both stood back and just stood there for a moment taking the other in.

"You're looking good." She said with approval. Did she just say that out loud? Oh well.

He let out a small laugh and let his gaze drift to the floor for a moment then back up at her. "So do you." He said with sincerity. Claire couldn't help but flush slightly.

"It's great to see you." When she had gone back to Costa Verde she had no idea how much she would miss him. She didn't want to say so and sound pathetic and clingy to her uncle. She did have other friends, just none she could talk or relate to like Peter.

His brown eyes met her green ones. "I missed you" He named what they had both been feeling for the past several months, like something had gone missing. It felt right to be in the other's presence again.

Peter hung up his coat then let Claire lead him to Monty and Simon. The twins had been so intent in their play that they at first didn't realize that they were there until Monty by chance happened to look up. They raced over and tackled him. Peter lifted them up in the air and hugged them back. Shouts of "Peter! Its uncle Peter!" filled the air.

Claire stood in the opening to the room watching, smiling at the happy scene before her. Peter was so good with kids, always ready to spend time with them. He had such a good heart. He'd make a great father someday.

Her vision blurred slightly from the sudden tears that threatened to spill. God, what was with her today? It was like she riding a roller coaster of emotions. She quickly blinked them away before any one could notice.

Later after the twins had calmed down and had gone back to their play Peter and Claire made their way into the kitchen. Claire put some water on for some coffee. It'd be a while before they were going to eat and Claire really felt like a cup. The caffeine didn't affect her, just like alcohol or any type of drug wouldn't. She always just found it soothing. She could do with some of that now.

She told him about her excitement to start at NYU this fall and what had been happening with her in Costa Verde while she was away, though she found herself skipping over anything to do with West.

Her smile faltered for a second at the thought but it couldn't last. Everything felt so right in the world at that time. She wasn't worried about people finding out about her, secret organizations hunting her down or not fitting in with the Petrelli world.

Claire noticed the dark circles under his eyes and felt a twinge of concern.

He told her about learning more about his ability and keeping them under control. Having an ability wasn't easy; it came with responsibility, and good deal of sleepless nights, that Claire knew. With his ability it was only harder.

He seemed more at ease after he began opening up. He didn't give too many details, wishing to spare her yet at the same time knowing if any one could understand it'd be her. That was just Peter. She knew it was more than he had probably shared with any one for a while. He put up quite a front, being on the positive side most of the time, not letting on how much some this really affected him. How costing was that front for him? He was always so noble and self sacrificing. When did he ever do anything for himself?

He went on to tell her about how his job as a hospice nurse was going; the patients he helped, the stories they told him about their lives. Claire knew he loved his work, helping people. He was a compassionate, good hearted guy. Another reason he treasured and took his abilities so seriously.

Claire reached into the cabinet to pull out two cups. She could also see how hard it was on him spending time getting to know people then watching them die. That would be how her life would be like, many long years from now, when she was still young from her regenerative ability, and all the people she cared about would be dead.

Pain shot through her for a moment at the thought. Distracted momentarily, she slipped. She immediately fell forward and let go off both cups. Peter instinctively reached out and caught her in his arms, forgetting the telekinesis he could have used to stop her and the now shattered pieces of the mugs on the floor.

She looked up at Peter, his arms still around her. His eyes seemed to have darkened and he stared intently at her in his arms, not letting go even though she wasn't in danger of falling anymore. She found she couldn't look away, completely transfixed. The way he was holding her….

"That's my hero," She joked, trying to lighten the suddenly heavily charged atmosphere. "Save the cheerleader. I'm indestructible you know but the cups weren't."

He helped her regain her feet then quickly did a once over her with his eyes, checking for signs of damage (which had obviously not occurred) then stopped back up at her eyes. "You're not a cheerleader anymore." The air around them seemed to radiate with energy.

"No," She whispered, subconsciously brushing her fingers lightly on his forearm. "I'm not."

Peter paused for a second, realizing he was still holding her. He dropped his arms and took a step back.

Claire felt a blush start to form on her cheeks. She ducked her head hiding her face behind a curtain of her blonde hair. "I'd better clean this up." She started to make her way to the broom closet, glad on having something to focus on, anything than whatever had just transpired between them.

"I've got it." Peter directed his telekinesis. The two glasses started to reform in air, all the pieces finding there place. This way no piece would accidently be left on the floor. Finished he guided them to the trash can. All Claire could do was watch in fascination.

"Show off." She muttered and strode out of the room to check on Monty and Simon. She needed to get away from him, to be able to think, and breathe.


	3. Chapter 2

Claire's breathe hitched in her throat. She had no idea it could be this way, that she would feel this way. She took deep breathes to steady herself. She felt on the brink, just a nudge and she'd fall over the edge and never be able to regain control of her emotions.

She wouldn't cry, not today. She'd feel like a fool, and they'd know, and so would he. He'd think it pathetic her attachment.

And if they knew…. When they figured out the reasons for her display they'd be horrified and disgusted. They'd never look at her the same way. For sure they'd send her back to her family in Costa Verde. Then she'd never see him again. This way she'd still see him, even if he didn't see her.

* * *

Claire turned slowly in the floor length mirror. She felt the soft fabric of the green dress between her fingers. It brought out the emerald in her green eyes. She had to admit, Angela knew how to pick them. The dress fit her perfectly, like it had been specially made.

She put a lot of effort in on getting herself to look just right. Her hair was done up with a few tendrils of wavy blonde hair flowing down. Her make up was perfect, but not too much. She wore the emerald earrings that Nathan gave her as an early Christmas present. She smiled at her reflection satisfied. Secretly she was hoping a certain someone would notice how she looked.

She heard a knock on her bedroom door that startled her out of her reverie.

"Claire?" Heidi's voiced called out. "The guests have been arriving. Hurry up. I'll meet you down stairs, okay?"

"Okay." Claire called from across the room. She spared herself one last glance in the mirror before making her way to the door.

Once again her body was racked by sudden nerves. Peter was coming. He was probably here right now.

Over the past few months she and Peter had been spending a lot of time together. He came over often to the Petrelli house now that she was there. She visited him at his apartment. They rekindled their old friendship well and even took it deeper, closer than before, especially after they both had been through so much. They understood each other, could emphasize on so many different levels. He was truly her best friend.

Together they found humor in the small things of life. He'd make exaggerated eye rolls at her during Sunday brunches when Nathan would go off talking politics again. He'd be there to give her a knowing smile when Angela started to go all control freak on her. He was the highlight of her day. After a long day of classes and events with Angela he could always find some way to make her laugh.

A few times he'd lose a patient. It would eventually happen, but it was still hard for him. A wall would go up and he'd close himself off for a while. She knew he wished he had the power to save them, and somehow blamed himself because he didn't. She was the only one who could crack that hard exterior during those times and bring back the old Peter she first met in Odessa Texas.

The problem was she started to react to him like that way when she first met him, on that night at homecoming. Like in he is not my uncle kind of way. She didn't know he was her uncle at the time. And what girl wouldn't have a crush on the man that saved their life?

Though, when she found out she was shocked, and very, very confused. Over the course of time after discovering their blood ties she expected her little infatuation to go away, but it didn't. Their bond only deepened over their adventures, and her feelings. There was no off switch. She managed to suppress them as best she could, hide them when she was around him but it was so hard. Eventually when she went back to Costa Verde to finish up high school it was relief. She hoped the absence would help her better understand herself, and just get over it.

She even managed to block him out of her head for a long period of time. Until she met West. She was drawn to him, the hair, those brown eyes. He reminded her of him so much. When she was with West she could almost imagine that it was Peter who was holding her, it was Peter who was kissing her. He was just a substitute. She knew it wasn't fair to him. She ended it.

When the opportunity arose for her to come back to New York she couldn't pass it up. She was half hoping that her feelings had changed when she away, that it was all in her head.

Unfortunately it didn't. Sometimes she wondered if he even felt the same way.

She always found themselves touching, his arm around her during movie night, or them "accidently" knocking into each other in enclosed spaces. Every touch lighted her up and every crooked smile he gave her stole her breathe away. Even his presence sent butterflies so intense she was certain everybody in the room could hear her heart beat quicken. Now she was more confused than ever.

Regardless she knew what she felt for him was wrong and could never be. It'd be incest. She was his niece and he was her uncle. Not to mention a ten year age difference. She was sick. She was glad people couldn't see inside her or they would know how twisted she was. This was something she just had to deal with. She had to.

She could hear the noise of the Christmas party coming from down stairs. The party was well under way. She made her way to the stairs hoping nobody would notice her coming down. She hated drawing attention to herself.

She reached the last step as her eyes swept the room. The band was playing and the guests were mingling or dancing. The room was wonderfully decorated for the holiday. It looked like something right out of one of those catalogs. The Petrellis certainly didn't skimp.

Over all looked like it was going to be a long evening of wearing her mask and avoiding passes by sixty year old men. She envied Monty and Simon who didn't have to attend.

Nathan was talking with some politician friends, laughing at some joke. Heidi was making the rounds, greeting the guests. Angela was having a quiet debate of some kind with an elderly gentleman in the corner, her sharp eyes taking in everything going on.

She continued to scan the room. There was one Petrelli she was looking for in particular. She tried not to let the disappoint show on her face when she didn't see him.

"Good evening Claire."

Claire nodded in greeting at the elderly gentleman who had approached her for conversation. Their conversation ended up consisting about their opinions on the weather. Claire made herself not yawn.

They were joined by a middle aged man, graying at the temples. He had a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"I am appalled to hear that the weather forecast predicts that it will be rain and slush. I was so hoping for a white Christmas. Simply shocking really." He downed his glass.

The other elderly gentleman frowned. He wasn't really sure if he was being mocked or not. "Reginald, I thought you gave up drinking."

"No my wife said I gave up drinking. Doesn't want me to have any fun." He gazed around the room. "And this isn't exactly the life of the party." The other man shook his head at the other man's candence. "And you know I hate being called that. It's Reggie."

The other man looked for some escape and waved to a supposed friend he hadn't seen in long time and left.

"Goodbye to you too." Reggie said to his receding back then turned to Claire. "So they already have you making the rounds too then eh? They certainly are taking full advantage of their…assets." His voice trailed off as his gaze trailed down her. Claire shifted uncomfortably. Like she wasn't aware of how some of the men here looked at her.

Reggie gave her a knowing look. He indicated at Nathan. "Looks like he's telling the duck story again. It was actually amusing six years ago." He nodded at Angela. "How's it like living under the same roof as that stiff board?"

Claire opened her mouth not really knowing what to say that.

Reggie noted her reaction. "I see she hasn't changed much." They walked over to the refreshment table. He poured himself another shot and one for her. She hesitated at first. She wasn't legal, though it wasn't like it'd affect her.

"Take my advice and live a little. Before you know it they'll try to fit you into their predesigned box." Claire noticed Angela was watching her from across the room. Did someone always have to be watching? Were they so afraid of her messing up? Did they think that if they didn't she'd accidently set the table cloth on fire or insult somebody. Irritation flooded her. Reggie downed his drink and Claire followed suit.

Claire noticed Angela watching her from across the room, well, more like glaring. Obviously drinking didn't fit her perfect mold. Claire grabbed a big slice of cake off the table knowing it would irk her further. Angela sent her death glares. Guess Nathan's estranged daughter stuffing her face was a no-no. Claire smirked.

Claire found Reggie watching her. "You may have the spunk to remain free after all. Though I warn you, it isn't a safe pastime."

Somebody has got to do it. If she didn't do it, did something to fight back her controlling ways she be no more than a puppet on strings.

"What's she going to do? Throw me into her dungeon?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if she had one installed." He said with fake seriousness.

They both burst out in rather loud laughter. A few people near by looked over.

"Watch your six. Other wise they're going to make an adult out of you. It is quite tedious." He said with mock seriousness. He looked over his shoulder and caught sight of someone. The gleam returned to his eye. He turned and looked back at her. "It was a pleasure to meet you Ms. _Bennett. _I do believe we are going to be quite good friends_._" He winked at her then left.

What an odd man she thought.

"Claire."

Her headed snapped immediately to that voice she'd know any where. He had come up behind her. A grin took his face at her moment of jitteriness.

"I see you met Reggie. I should have figured the two of you would get along. He was the only thing that made coming to these bearable. That and playing the occasional joke on the guests."

"You didn't!" Claire was quite aware that she was probably grinning like idiot at the moment.

"Oh, I'm afraid I did. I had to do something get the attention away from Nathan. It was the only thing that seemed to work really well." Now all Peter wanted was to have his absence at these events go unnoticed.

"They really go all out don't they?" She said.

"Yes, they do every year. They can't even have a normal holiday without making it some big social event." His voice showed his disproval. Claire had to agree. Couldn't they have a regular Christmas Eve as just the family, sing Christmas carols by the tree and drink hot chocolate?

She sighed and wondered what her family was doing tonight. They had called her today to wish her a merry Christmas. She didn't hear from them very often. She missed them.

"You look beautiful." His eyes were only looking at her. She knew he had meant it. He offered her his arm. She meekly accepted; her cheeks still pink from his compliment.

"So how'd you do on the finals?" He asked.

"Alright I think." She was acutely aware of her arm intertwined with his. Did he feel anything like that when she was around? Of course not she assured herself. He would never…

She looked up at Peter. He seemed far away. His jaw clenched like he was fighting some inner battle. He turned down and looked at her. "Would you like to dance?"

She nodded, her mouth too dry to speak as he led her out onto the floor. A slow song had come on, the kind you don't dance with your uncle. He pulled her close. Claire had to fight the urge to put her head on his shoulder.

They could talk, be honest with one another like no one else before…. But this was one thing, the way she felt about him, it was something she could never bring up, or she'd ruin what they shared now. It was so hard struggling with these feelings, fighting them.

How close he was holding her, it was much too intimate. Claire realized that he had been struggling with the same feelings as she had for him. This mutual understanding ran through them, no words were spoken but it was acknowledged. Peter held her tighter.

For a moment they didn't care what it might look like to the guests or their family. Nothing could ruin this moment for them. This moment, it was all they had. They danced their way through the entire song, eyes looking into each other's. The rest of the world had just faded away.

He leaned in to her ear. "I love you Claire."

Silent tears dripped down her face. "I love you too. Always have, always will."

"I'm sorry." He stared at her with eyes filled with emotion. Pain, sadness, love and joy all flickered across his face. Love for her, joy that she loved him, pain and sadness because they could never be, they'd always be longing for something that wasn't within their grasp.

He guided her into the room over. He shut the door behind them and the sounds of the party faded to the background. She moved away and looked out the window to the starry sky. She wrapped her arms around herself suddenly feeling cold. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She breathed in his scent, felt his warmth and was happy, for that one bittersweet moment, happier than she had been in a long time.

Peter's eyes drifted from the window to her. Not even a night as breath taking as this one could possibly compete with Claire, his Claire he thought. He turned her head to face him. He wanted to see those eyes.

He ran a finger down her cheek making her whole body tingle.

"I'm tired of fighting this..us…" He lightly kissed her cheek and moved his lips down her jaw line to softly claim her lips. Her head was in a whirl and energy was coursing through her. His lips were so soft and tasted better than she had imagined. Her fingers were moving through his hair and playing with his bangs. The kiss deepened and his arms wrapped around her to pull her as close as physically possible, their bodies melding into the other's. She couldn't breathe and didn't want to. This was her only oxygen she needed, her life source.

**Author's note: Hey thank you all for reading! Thanks for reviews! What do you all think of Reggie? He was kind of a last minute addition that I couldn't resist putting in. Please review! More to come!**


	4. Chapter 3

The beautiful bride's face was flushed, she twisted her bouquet nervously. Her eyes were wet. Brides cried at their weddings Claire knew but… weren't they supposed to glow with this inner joy or something. She looked kind of green. Claire knew if she was the one getting married today she'd be weeping for joy and smiling till her face ached.

It was so frustrating. She wanted to conk the bride over the head with one of those little cherubs sitting on the flower table. She wanted to drag her outside and yell at her, tell her she doesn't deserve him, how she could never love him the way she loves him. But she wouldn't ever really do that. But it made her feel better picturing it in her head.

Claire firmly blinked back the wetness that was threatening to spill from her eyes as well. Her insides felt all twisted together. She didn't think she'd ever be able to untangle them, or if she'd even want to. To be able to forget all this pain, this constant ache in her heart would have been bliss. But she couldn't forget, couldn't let go. He was all she lived for now. She could never have this fantasy, could never eat of this forbidden fruit.

She'd let him think that she had gotten over him. He'd never know, she'd never let on how that crooked smile took her breathe away. He never know that she secretly loved his emo bangs she so often teased him about. He'd never know how much he killed her inside.

* * *

"I don't understand. Why?" Her voice wavered. Her face registered her surprise and shock. The indestructible girl looked so vulnerable. Tears pooled in her eyes.

"Claire," He began, not really knowing what to say. He ran his hand through his hair searching for words, words he didn't want to stay but knew he had too.

She reached for his arm, a familiar gesture. "But I l-,"

He pulled sharply away from her, cutting her off. He couldn't do this, have her touching him, couldn't have her say that, make his resolve weaken.

"No, don't say it. You don't." He couldn't help but look at her face, a single tear streaking across her face. He wanted to reach out and catch it, hold her face with his hands and never have her cry again. And it was his fault.

"I thought that…" She looked so lost. "Peter…." She trailed off and looked up to meet his eyes.

A shiver ran down his back as she said his name. He loved her more that she would ever know…

And he always would he acknowledged to himself. Forever, he'd love her. He loved her so much that he had to let her go.

She loved him now, or so she thought. But she was so young, too young to know what she was doing, what she getting herself into. To be with him she'd never have a normal life. They'd always be lying, hiding their love, pretending to be people they weren't. Someday it'd get out. Their families would reject them. She'd loose them and it would be his fault. It was something that could haunt her the rest of her life something she could never fix. Someday she'd wake up and ask herself what the hell she was doing here, lying next to him. She'd realize she didn't love him and she'd leave. She'd end up hating him for what he cost her. He could never bear that. By then there would be no pieces left of his heart left to pick up.

He had to do this now, for the both of them. There was one way to save them.

"I don't love you anymore." Claire looked like he had just stabbed her with a knife.

"You can't mean that Peter."

He had to continue, leave no doubt in her mind. "I never loved you. Not like that." He twisted the knife watching her visibly pale. "I'm sorry Claire. It's been fun. But don't you think it's time we ended this little game?" He forced a smirk on his face; like he had thought this whole nothing more than a casual fling and that it was so cute how she was getting worked up over it.

Claire just kept shaking her head in utter disbelief.

Every word he spoke felt like he was ripping out pieces of his heart and grinding them under his foot. Any hurt he thought she felt now was nothing compared to his. Her heart would mend. She'd move on, love again. He never would.

She turns around suddenly at the door and looks at him, not caring what he may think. "I love you Peter." She then rushes out the door not daring to look back.

Peter wanted to run after her, tell her it was all a mistake. The agony that was shooting through him was intense.

He wanted to get drunk. He picked up his drink, drinking it all in one swallow. He wished he was able to. Damn ability. His hand gripped the glass so hard it shattered across the counter, pieces falling to the floor. Immediately his ability set to work, pushing out the fragments and then sealing the wounds back up. If only it could do that to emotional as well as physical wounds.

He stared at the pieces on the floor, just not caring anymore. He knew he could pick them up like he did that first time with Claire. He could. But what was the point? He could reconstruct it, but it would never be whole; he would never be whole again no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

**Author's note: Yatta! Another chapter and in Peter's POV. Don't worry next chapter will be longer. Reviews are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 4

It was time. The doors had opened. Soft music played. Monty and Simon proudly walked out, remembering not to walk too fast. She focused on the flowers she held in front of her. A few "awww"s were audible from where she was. The flower girls walked down next tossing out a shower of pink rose petals. She tried to clear her mind of all thought. It was her time.

She raised her head and took in the wide expanse of the church. A sea of faces were staring at her. There were so many eyes watching. She hated having all this attention focused on her.

She only recognized a handful of guests. One caught her attention with his shaggy brown hair. She couldn't place him though.

She walked forward staring straight ahead, looking at no one, she couldn't. Could they tell what a terrible person she was? Did they know only minutes before she was contemplating committing an act of violence with a little cherub statue? Could they tell she didn't want to be here? That she wished she was the one with the veil and train?

She tried to smile. She didn't look at him as she passed, wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She took her place to the side. How was it possible to love and hate someone at the same time?

* * *

Sometimes Peter had to ask himself how he got here. The simple answer was that he flew. The long answer was…well complicated.

So much had led him here. Driven was more like. He wasn't here because he wanted to. He wasn't proud of what he had done. He didn't exactly feel what he had done was wrong either. That was wrong though, not to feel wrong about it. What he was doing now felt the most wrong even though it was technically probably the best thing he had done in a long time.

As he said, it was complicated.

Either way, it didn't really matter anymore. He had to fix it. What had happened was his fault and he had to do what he could. He would. He could live with it, he had too.

They stopped in front of the Petrelli mansion. He made them visible again.

"Wow." Simone let out a rush of air. "That is going to take a while to get used to." Simone held onto his arm as she was regaining her feet.

"Well, we have time." Peter met her gaze and let a tiny smile form that hardly matched the big one she was wearing for him.

Simone was easy to be around. Smiling around her was natural. He could see what had first attracted him to her, what helped make him love her.

But his feelings weren't the same as they were when he first loved her. They had changed. He still cared about her deeply, but it was different now.

But she loved him. And he would learn to love her again in that way. Love was a choice as well as a feeling. He would choose to love Simone. They had the rest of their lives. He had the rest of his life to forget a certain girl with emerald eyes.

They stopped on the front steps as he rang the doorbell. He held her hand in his own as he had made a habit of doing. He heard footsteps echo and come closer, muffled voices.

The door swung open.

Peter stopped breathing, which he had a habit of doing also every time he saw her. She stood there, the owner of those haunting emerald eyes. They were wide, staring at them for a moment before letting them in. It was like she was trying to confirm to herself that they were really there. She did this every time. Like she half expected to open the door one day and see them disappear right before her eyes.

Peter once again noted the small changes in her appearance such as the weight loss. Did anyone else notice or was it just him?

"Come on in." Claire said in a breathless voice. Peter reminded himself to breathe at that. Claire led them into the foyer then went to tell the rest of the family that they were there. It was like she couldn't stand to be in his presence too long. He understood the feeling.

Simone fidgeted beside him. "Nervous?" He asked. He found it amusing that she was anxious. He thought he would be the one who would get nervous. He did seem to have a better reason to. He could picture those eyes when he told them the news. He had been up all night thinking about it; thinking about her reaction with Simone lying in his arms.

He was messed up. He shut his eyes, forcing the thoughts away. The past was over and done. Time to live for was now. He was going to do this.

He squeezed her hand in reassurance. She smiled at him.

"I love you."

Peter opened his mouth to speak, forcing the words back in return. "I know. I-I love you too." He returned the smile and planted a kiss on her forehead as penance. Eventually he would be able to say it with no hesitation. He really didn't deserve her.

He felt her presence immediately and looked up to see her standing there watching them. A flash of pain shot through her eyes. "Brunch is ready." Claire told them in a brittle voice then turned tail and half walked half ran out of the room.

He kept listing all the reasons against being with Claire over and over again in his head as his mantra. He ached to go after her, tell her he didn't mean it.

"Let's go." He tugged gently on Simone's hand. Not back out though, as half of him was urging him to do, but out of the fryer and into the fire. He walked into the dining room.

He helped Simone into the seat next to his. Unfortunately it was right across from Claire's. She was studying her water glass intently like it held the secrets of life.

Simon and Monty were both rapidly talking to him at the same time as only children can. Normally they brought a smile to his face. Today his face was stuck with a different expression on it.

Heidi was asking him about his work, making conversation. He replied with a minimal and satisfactory answer. He asked Nathan about how it was going, being a congressman, a topic he normally evaded. He wanted someone else to speak, so he wouldn't have to think of meaningless drabble to spout. Normally he could do it but today he didn't think he could without exploding from all the tension he felt. He was sure Claire felt it too, her not saying much of anything either. Just the occasional minimal answer when a question was fired at her.

Simone more than made up for his lack. His mother had asked her about another art gallery piece. They both started talking about pieces, which ones they particularly liked and which not.

Simone glance at Peter a while later, after the meal was winding down. He nodded to her to go ahead. Simone stood up to begin to speak. Peter made himself stand up as well. They were doing this together. He had to be convincing, he told himself, remember why you're doing this. He put a hand on Simone's shoulder.

Simone held up her left hand for all to see. It bore a silver band with a big amethyst on it. "We're engaged!"

Heidi was delighted. She raced over to hug them both. "You're engaged! Congratulations!"

Nathan chuckled. "My brother is engaged. Who knew the day would come." He teased. Peter shot him look of mock indignation, playing along. He thought the smile would crack his face and it would fall into a million pieces on the table.

Simon and Monty just seemed confused at first. But they lightened up realizing it must be a good thing because everyone seemed so happy.

Angela smiled then nodded at Peter with approval. Peter knew his mom thought that he had made a fine choice. Simone would fit right in with the Petrellis. She was probably hoping she'd help open him up at social functions and such, mold him more like Nathan.

Angela came over and shook Simone's hand. "Welcome to the family my dear." Simone beamed. She knew how much this meant. Peter couldn't help but smile at Simone's relief at being accepted.

Claire had been watching him. She had seen the smile. She could only stare.

"Claire," Angela reprimanded. "Aren't you going to congratulate them?"

Claire didn't say anything for a moment, like she was actually considering if she was going to or not. "Congratulations." She barely whispered. "I have homework." Then slowly she stood up and calmly walked out of the room.

The rest of the family really didn't notice. Heidi was pressuring Simone into telling her about how he had proposed.

Peter knew how much it cost Claire to do that, walk out like it was nothing. He felt his insides in upheaval. He wanted to go after her. He also knew he had to stay here. Who knew that loving someone so much would make him have to and want to do two very different courses of action.

One side won, for now

* * *

Claire counted the stairs. For every one she breathed in, the next one she'd breathe out. She gripped the stair rail so hard she was half certain it was going to break off in her hand. She wouldn't think, wouldn't cry, not until the safety of her room.

Her room, she thought bitterly. When did she start thinking of it as that? Oh, right, when it was the only place she could truly be alone, take off the mask and let it all fall out. She was truly alone now. Nobody saw, nobody knew…

She opened up the door to her bedroom than shut it behind her. She didn't bother turning on the lights. She just slowly lied herself on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

Breathe in, then out she commanded herself.

She couldn't believe he had done it. He really did it.

She desperately blinked back the tears.

She should have seen it coming should have known.

She took another shuddery breathe, her body silently shaking.

That first week after he left her, when he first brought Simone over for Sunday brunch to tell them they were dating again, she should have known. They came every Sunday and to every event.

She was sobbing now.

She should have known this had been his intent. All those parties he took her with him, they'd dance, like they once danced. He'd whisper in her ear. She didn't want to know what he said to her.

Her head hurt. Tears were no longer silently falling but coming down in torrents.

She had thought, foolishly hoped. After today, the tiny spark she had carried had been blown out.

If she kept crying, would she ever be able to stop?

She heard a knock on her door. She knew who it was. She didn't answer it. He'd come in anyways. She knew he wouldn't leave, not until he was assured she was okay, like the damn gentlemen he was, like he actually cared.

Was she okay? Would she ever be?

She heard the door open and the foot steps that stopped at the entry way. The hall light flooded her sanctuary. Claire watched the shadow he cast on her ceiling.

"Claire?" His voice was tentative, with a hint of yearning under it.

Claire made no move, still fascinated by his shadow. Would it always be like this? Would she never stop loving him? Would she always have to watch him be with someone else? Would he always cast a shadow over her world, tainting every part of her life?

He took a few steps forward. "Claire…" His voice was filled with anguish.

She heard this crazed sounding laughter fill the air. It took a moment to realize it was coming from her. She sat up and faced him, her face inches form his, the hall light reflecting in her eyes.

"Don't." She hissed. "Don't even." The irony of the role reversals wasn't lost on her. Who did he think he was to play her this way? He was even more sick and twisted than she. "What did you think you were going to say? Huh? What? Is Peter going to rescue me again? _My hero?" _She spat.

Peter backed up, a look of bewilderment on his face. Claire closed the distance.

"Get out!"

He ignored her order and put both his hands on her shoulders. "Claire, this is for the best. Try to understand that, please."

"Stop trying to protect me. You're just like them! Let me make my own choices, take the risks. It's my life and I'll decide."

His voice was filled with weariness. "Claire, I'm doing this because I care."

Claire whipped off his hands like they were acid.

He didn't care! If he cared he would never do this to her! He hurt her! She wanted to hurt him back, give him a taste of what he had done to her. It was childish, she knew it. But for one moment she didn't care.

"I hate you." She filled it with such venom Peter paled. He stepped back his eyes filled with an unreadable expression. He just nodded and walked away, like she had earlier wanted.

But now she didn't want him to leave. She wanted him back, to be with her a little bit longer no matter how much it hurt; because she loved him. She would always love him. She fell back on her bed her hands tearing at her pillow.

She felt nothing but emptiness inside. It scared her. At least when he was around she felt something. Now there was this gaping hole where her heart used to be.

She got up and walked to her bedroom window and opened it to climb out. He room was on the third floor, the highest in the house. She felt this compulsion. She needed to feel something, anything. Before she used to cut herself to feel something besides pain. Now she'd do anything to get it back again. Cutting wasn't enough anymore.

She pulled her self out and started to climb, to the highest point where it over looked the garden in the back. She stared down. She felt no fear.

I need to feel something she thought.

She jumped.

It took but a moment before she hit the ground. Everything went black for a moment. Then her heart started pumping again. Her body was mutilated. Bones were sticking out and blood was every where. She felt it, the pain, but it wasn't enough to drown out the hurt, the betrayal that washed over her afresh. Her body was already knitting herself back together.

Her body would live, but she'd never be alive.

Her heart may beat forever but she was dead on the inside.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know, a bit angsty. Thanks for reading so far. As always if you would take the time to review I'd really appreciate it. More to come!**


	6. Chapter 5

Peter looked around the church. This wasn't how he had pictured his wedding day to be like. He should have known though. When did life ever turn out the way you expected?

This church was old, and kind of dark. What seemed like a thousand candles tried to make up for that. It did have character, for sure.

His parents, Arthur and Angela had been married here in this church. So were Nathan and Heidi. It sort of became a family tradition. They had all expected him to get married here too. And like the good little boy he did as was expected. That was all he ever seemed to do in his life. Just barely meet their expectations, most of the times not. Most of his parent's dreams had to live on through Nathan instead.

There were so many people out there. Only half he recognized. Most must have been Angela, Nathan's friends. The rest were Simone's and her family. He never wanted a big wedding, something small and intimate instead.

The old oaken double doors in the church had opened. Soft music played as he and the rest of the church watched the procession. His nephews, the ring bearers were first. Next, were some little girls from Simone's side of the family. They were the flower girls. He couldn't recall their names in that moment.

The next figure to walk down the aisle stole his breathe away, as she always did, if he wanted her to or not. She was a vision. He couldn't picture her looking any more angelic than she did then. His heart was caught in his throat.

She radiated self confidence, and a hint of indifference. She didn't even spare him a glance as she passed him by. That hurt. He knew it shouldn't but it did.

He shouldn't be having these thoughts at all. Why did he have to be having them now? He wouldn't be surprised if he got smited with lightning right where he stood. He'd certainly deserve it.

Then the chords of the famous wedding march song played on the organ. He forced himself to look back at the double doors but all he could see was Claire floating in front of his eyes. The congregation stood up. He knew Simone was beautiful, and she had to look amazing when she walked through that opening. But he also knew that she would never be able to compete with Claire.

Peter's head was in a whirl. A thought was forming in the back of his mind, something he hadn't let himself consider before. It wasn't perfect, but it was a compromise of sorts between the two. He was willing to call this whole thing off if…

As long as he had Claire's power he was practically immortal and so was she. They could wait. He would wait for her. If she forgave him that is. Someday they would outlive their families and all that knew them both as uncle and niece… If she was willing…

He casually wiped his palms on his pants they were so sweaty. Maybe, it could work… His eyes darted over to where she stood but then looked away when she flicked her gaze his way.

There was a chance…

* * *

Peter walked through the park trees, spooking the occasional pigeon. The steady rhythm helped calm him, keep him focused. The events of last night kept running though his head. Just about any memory having had to do with Claire was always running through his mind but now…. It was just the whole situation.

He knew himself, his heart. Did she know hers?

He was ten years older than her with a whole lot more life experience. He had been in relationships before Claire. There had been times when he was her age that he thought he was in love but really wasn't. How could she know that she really did love him? That a few years later she wouldn't change her mind then regret it all. This way they would never have to cross that bridge.

Maybe he had gotten her out of it quick enough that it wouldn't leave too much damage. She wouldn't be too emotionally scarred from the wrong relationship that they shared and she would be able to function well in a normal one. She could leave it in the past. She could move on.

Was he doing the right thing? Technically yes. It would be utterly selfish of him to hold on to her. He'd just hurt them both in the end.

One day Claire would get over him. Finish college, get a job. She'd fall in love with a doctor a lawyer, somebody. She'd get married, have a family.

That was something they would never be able to do. They could never marry, it was illegal. They could never have children. It wouldn't be fair to raise a kid in that kind of environment, incestuous parents. The child would never have a normal childhood. It wouldn't be fair.

The whole thing wasn't fair. Somebody up there had a sick and twisted sense of humor.

* * *

They passed each other in the kitchen. The rest of the family was out. They were alone. Their eyes met for one second then the next he had her back up against the wall. He kissed her hungrily. He could never get enough of her. She laughed against his mouth.

"Miss me?"

He answered her with a passionate kiss filled of pent up longing.

"Did I ever tell you that you taste like strawberries?' He asked his voice playfully serious.

"Really?" She said coyly, her fingers playing with the hair on the back of his neck. "You better double check to make sure."

They both smiled before his lips found hers again.

The kiss deepened. Claire's fingers slipped under the hem of his shirt, tracing tantalizing patterns on his skin as she slowly started to pull it up.

He broke away abruptly. "Claire."

"What?" Her lips formed into a pout.

"You know we can't." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Why not?"

"Besides the fact that this is the last place we should be doing this?"

She gave an eye roll as if to say _well there is that._

"There are always different times and places." She wasn't just arguing about now but for the future.

Peter narrowed his eyes at her.

Claire sighed. "You love me and I love you. You just over complicate things." She reached up to kiss him again.

Did they have to have this conversation again? "I can't give you what you need Claire." He wished she understood this one thing.

"Of course you can. I need you."

He grabbed her hands and made her look him in the eye. "Is this what you want? Always hiding, lying about who we are? Stealing kisses in the shadows when no one is looking than just going back to being uncle and niece?"

"We don't have to. We could just tell them."

"You know why we can't. You know why we shouldn't be doing any of this."

Claire bit her lip, her eyes on the floor. She knew. She knew only too well.

There was the fact that the whole thing was just wrong. Not that it felt wrong. That just showed how far gone they were.

The Petrellis would be disgusted. Claire and him would never be looked at the same way again. She'd loose the family she has just gained. He could never do that to her.

They'd also try to keep them apart. Claire would have to go back to Costa Verde, to her family. They would probably find out as well. How would they react?

She'd have to visit occasionally for Nathan's political reasons, it wouldn't do for her to disappear. When she did come back they would make sure he was out of the way.

She was already going to outlive her family. She didn't need to lose them yet.

"Claire" he began, brushing a strand of hair out of her face to better see her. "You deserve so much more than what I could possibly give you. You deserve, after everything else, a normal life."

"Sometimes abnormal isn't so bad."

How could she not see it? He loved her, but was love enough?

He tried to distract himself from this line of thought. He didn't want to worry about it now and neither did she.

He flicked his finger down her nose. He knew she hated that.

"You're so impatient." He teased. He knew something had to give, change. He had said what he could for now. It was best to drop it, not waste this precious moment.

She stuck her tongue out at him as she dodged his tickling fingers. Laughing she tried to tickle him back but to no avail. He had found her weak spot, her neck.

"P-Peter st-top it!" She collapsed in his arms giggling, trying to catch her breathe.

He seemed to consider it a moment, stroking his chin for dramatic effect.

"Well, I don't know. I'd have to think about that."

"Peter!" She shrieked. Peter laughed and leaned in to kiss the curve of her neck. "This better?" He whispered. Claire couldn't find any words in that moment.

He jumped away from her like he just got jolted with electricity.

"Wha- She was cut off as she heard the door opening. She immediately moved over to the sink and started filling up a glass of water. Peter was flipping through the newspaper on the counter.

"Peter, Claire, what are you up to?" Nathan had walked in, brief case in hand. He didn't wait for an answer. "Hey Peter, I need you to go to the art exhibit next week. I can't make it so I'll need you to go."

Oh yes, Peter thought, be a representative for the great Petrellis. He can stand behind a potted plant and fiddle with his glass of punch while he waited around to find some one to have small talk with. He was really looking forward to _that_.

Peter tried to get out of as many of these as he could but with his family that wasn't ever very many.

There are other things he would rather be doing, like cleaning his apartment for example. Nathan knew this and threw him a bone. "Your friend Simone will be there." He moved his eye brows in such a way at him to indicate exactly what type of friend he thought Simone was to Peter.

Peter's brows furrow. He hadn't thought of Simone in a long time and felt momentary guilt. She could be back with Isaac Mendez the painter for all he knows. He and Simone had taken a break on their relationship after the whole disappear and bomb scare and never really gotten back together. He still loved her he just wasn't in love with her. His feelings for Simone changed. He could probably pinpoint it around the time he saved a certain cheerleader during homecoming.

Peter agreed to go none the less. He was relieved that Nathan hadn't caught them. He didn't like sneaking behind his back. In some small minuscule way he was making it up to him.

He was also curious as to Simone was doing. Maybe they could reconnect to some level, be friends again.

After Nathan gets his assent from Peter he makes his way to his study leaving Claire and him alone.

"That was close." Claire said setting down her glass.

"Too." He agreed.

* * *

Peter is pulled out of his reminiscing by a flash of blonde that catches his eyes. His eyes followed the figure working its way through the crowd, no apparent destination in mind. The girl doesn't seem to be seeing the world going on around her. She seems to be lost in her own thoughts as well, maybe even memories, like him.

He has an appointment to meet Heidi and Simone and talk wedding plans. He figures it'll be those two who will do most of the talking though.

Simone, he thinks. Why did she ever agree to marry him? It really didn't make sense sometimes.

It would be so easy to fall down hill like he had seen Claire do. To close himself off, not eat, become bitter. It was tempting. But he knew better, knew he couldn't allow such an indulgence. He had been a Petrelli his whole life. His mask was in place and Claire would eventually learn to as well.

He didn't want that for her though. He wanted to preserve that precious innocence about her. But he knew it was too late for that. He had already stripped so much of it away. It was his fault, he had to try to save what little was left.

He put his head in his hands and let a muffled sob come out, releasing some of the pressure that had been building over these past few months. He was so tired of being strong but he would continue to be, for his family, and most of all her.

If she saw his hesitance, knew his heart he would destroy everything he had worked so hard to accomplish, saving Claire.

Peter stays and watches for as long he dares. He has to leave but longs to stay and watch over her. He wants so badly to fix this hurt, comfort her. But only time can help now, that and his absence, so the wounds can heal. He leaves.


	7. Chapter 6

"Claire. Claire get up immediately." The voice of Angela Petrelli disrupts Claire's happy oblivion, calling her back to reality. Claire didn't want to just yet. She rolled over and stuck her head under her pillow to muffle the noise.

"Are you ill?"

What a stupid question Claire thought. Of course I'm not. Unfortunately my body can heal from anything she thought bitterly.

"Are you alright?"

Claire rolled over and took the pillow off her face to give her grandmother an incredulous look.

No, Angela, I'm not alright. I can't die. So, yeah, physically I'm in top condition, mentally…. Well there we may have a bit of a problem. But no worries cause as long as I continue to be your little robot you need not concern yourself.

Claire of course didn't say any of this but simply nodded her head, hoping to get her grandmother off her back.

"Well then if not get up immediately. You'll miss class otherwise."

Claire started giggling uncontrollably. Who the hell cares? It was so trivial. Class was the least of her problems. Besides, she was going to live forever and everyone else was going to die. She'd have all the time in the world. Claire started laughing harder. She didn't even really find any of this funny.

However Claire got up to do as Angela wished. Why not? She didn't care about fighting her anymore. She would do whatever they wanted, play their game of charades.

Angela gave her one of her looks, probably wondering what was up with her. She left, probably deciding it was better not to ask.

They'd come every single Sunday, Peter and Simone. She'd stay as long as she could stand it, watching them together, then she'd leave. Eventually she could make her self sit through the entire meal without leaving any suspicion. She'd be pleasant, converse with the family, answer questions and the like. She made it appear that she hadn't care in the world besides getting good grades and having a social life, guys, parties, clothes; what people expected of her, acting like a college girl. She became good at putting on her mask. Angela would be proud if she knew.

The brunches went on for two months. In between those were balls and parties which Simone always came to with Peter. She was always on his arm. He lead her around, introduced her to Nathan's friends. She was a natural, smooth and charming. She fit right in. It made Claire feel that much more of an outcast.

Even when Reggie was there he failed to cheer her up much. She tried to fit in with the world that she once laughed at with him. He would just look between Claire and Peter and raise an eyebrow but he would never comment. He, if anybody, certainly noticed the change in them.

It hurt her so much to be around him. But she'd do it. Every event he was at so was she if she could manage it. It was pain, but it was better than feeling lifeless without him. It was good to feel jealousy than to be apathetic, better to long, even if she couldn't touch.

Later in her room, after they were gone and everyone was asleep, she'd take out the knife she had smuggled from the kitchen and cut herself, small incisions on her arm. It was good to feel something even pain for it was different pain than the one Peter inflicted her with. And in the end it wouldn't matter. She could heal from any wound expect the ones that hurt her the most, the ones that would leave scars on her heart.

When the blood dripped out of her she could imagine it was a bit of her that was infected with him. She was just getting him out of her system. Eventually, over time, her blood would run clear, lifeless and pure and there would be no more of him in her and she would be free.

Claire didn't bother to go shower or put on any makeup. She just opened up her closet, selected her smallest pair of pants and shirt, not bothering to check if they matched. Claire also randomly selected a belt and put it on the smallest notch.

Ever since parting ways with Peter two months ago she had stopped eating. She just had no interest in food anymore. It all ended up tasting like cardboard anyways.

Over those months she had lost a noticeable portion of weight. When asked about it she just said it was exam stress, nothing to worry about. And no one pressed further cause no one really cared. Her ability wouldn't let her go any further after a certain amount of body weight was gone. She found she wouldn't die from this either.

Damn her ability.

She found she didn't need sleep either. She tested it out. She stopped later though because she missed it. She welcomed the oblivion it brought her. It was the one escape she could have.

She headed down stairs and out the door not bothering to greet anyone. She just started walking down the street. She had no intention of going to class today. She wouldn't be able to pay attention anyways.

Her mind drifted to what occurred last night during dinner. She was still trying to come to term with it. It just seemed impossible.

Before when Peter first left her she had kept telling herself that Peter didn't mean what he said. He was just trying to be noble or something, them being related and all. He would come back, she had been so sure.

He thought that she didn't really love him. That was one explanation. But how could he think that? Hadn't she told him and shown him in countless ways?

Did he think her too young, that she didn't know her own heart? She was not a child. Anyone who had gone through all the things she had certainly was no child. She had had other relationships not many but enough to know that what she had with Peter was special. She had tried running from it with West. Perhaps that what Peter was doing with Simone?

Or was she just not enough? Could it be simply that he really didn't love her? Thought he did but found he didn't. Maybe it really had been all a game to him. It just seemed so unlike Peter though.

Claire walked into the park, people passing by all around her. She didn't see them. She sat on a park bench and watched the pigeons.

She promised herself that she would never loose control again like she had done last night. The cutting, the not eating, that was one thing. But jumping off buildings was something else. She couldn't do any of it any more. She couldn't let them think something was wrong. They probably already knew, at least suspected. They would have to be blind not to. Of course they did. No more mistakes, no more letting them, or him hurt her. Claire now understood the Petrellis better, their ways. She could use this mask as a shield.

She had to slip it on fully, not take it off, so no one could ever see through.

* * *

Claire spends the morning at the park just reflecting on her life. She people watches. There is a woman jogging with her headphones on, drowning out the world around her, moving to her own rhythm. There is a single mother looking after her child as he runs around enjoying the fresh air and openness. There is a couple walking hand in hand, her head leans against his shoulder….

Claire turns away. She doesn't want to watch their happy bliss. It something she'll never be able to have. She doesn't want to put lemon juice on the wound. She can't for one day she hopes to close it.

There is something that catches her eye. It was only there for a moment. A man, with dark hair, long bangs ….But it can't be. She has thought of him too much and now she is imagining things.

Claire leaps up from the bench. It is noon, Angela will be gone. She can go back to the house.

As she nears the mansion she sees a figure walk down the steps. Simone. She looks up and sees Claire. She waves and comes over. Claire is ready, hardening her mask. She will not slip.

"Hey, I was just coming over to see you. I didn't know you if you'd be here or not. Thought you might have class. Guess I lucked out."

Claire can see why Peter loves Simone. She is a nice, sweet woman. Plus she doesn't come with the baggage that Claire does.

Claire gives her a small smile. She can be civil. "What's up?"

"Well, I never had many girl friends and well…. Peter has told me so much about you…I feel like I know you. You are special to him, one of his best friends and oh God I'm babbling." Simone flushes slightly. "I was basically wondering if you'd be my maid of honor?"

Claire is momentarily stunned. She has no idea what to say. She wants her to be the maid of honor at her wedding? And she is in love with the groom. It is rather ironic.

She hadn't planned on partaking much on the wedding but now… now maybe it'd be a good thing. Working with the wedding would mean more time to be around Peter.

Ugh, I'm like some freaking addict Claire thought. I'm pathetic.

She found herself telling Simone yes anyways.

"Thank you so much Claire. This means so much to both of us. I know he's going to be thrilled. But hey, listen I got to run. I have to meet Heidi and Peter. I'll get in contact with you later, okay?"

Simone is hurrying down the side walk, trying to hail a cab. Claire walks inside and hangs up her coat. She walks over and sits in front of the fire place.

She'd help Simone pick out her wedding dress. They'd talk locations, caters, themes. Through it all she'd wouldn't bat an eye lash. Every time Peter was there she would act indifferent; like she didn't dislike him but he wasn't her most favorite person in the world either. He'd never know how much he hurt her. Maybe they could regain some of the tattered remnant of their friendship at least. They could come to some civil understanding. She'd be storing these memories away, these last ones of Peter; saving them to look back on when he was no longer around. But when he wasn't what would she be living for?

* * *

Claire keeps her eyes in front of her, to stare at her flowers she holds in her hands. Pink roses are nice, she thinks. Simone has them for her bouquet, only hers are red ones. Claire personally would prefer red tulips though; if it were her wedding bouquet that is and she was the one getting married. Not that she is though, thinking about getting married that is. She is especially not thinking about marrying her uncle.

But if she were thinking about getting married, (not getting married to her uncle part she reprimands herself. She wouldn't be surprised if she got struck down by lightning. She certainly would deserve for all her unholy thoughts.)

Anyways, Claire thinks. If she were getting married she couldn't see herself doing it in an old church like this. It is nice and all, certainly has a lot of history, culture but… It just isn't her. She'd prefer something quiet, smaller, with only her closest family and friends invited. Maybe in a garden or on a beach…

Claire can feel his eyes on her. When she gathers the courage to sneak a peek he has already looked away.

Peter looks ridiculously handsome in his tux. But his hair… it's so not him. He has it gelled back. He seems for a minute less like Peter. The church isn't him either. As a matter of fact Claire hadn't seen the old Peter shine through in a long time.

Claire realizes; it just really hits her hard. She's losing him, little by little and what is going to happen next is going to be the final step of the assimilation process. She feels like she is going to hurl. She doesn't want to watch, wishes to be any where but here. But she knows she couldn't even if she wanted to. She has to watch the final stroke.

The organ strikes the beginning chord of the wedding march song. Claire's gaze flickers from Peter's face to Simone walking up the aisle. Claire knows him so well and what she sees on his face confuses her. Peter looks captivated, only… like isn't really seeing Simone either.

Simone does look amazing though, even Claire has to admit. Her curly hair is artfully piled on her head, a veil shrouding her face. She takes smooth, measured steps. And her dress is fabulous. It's a floor length, full sleeved, white silk V neck with lots of expensive lacey fringe.

Everyone is in awe of her. She hears sniffling coming from some where. Simone climbs the steps to Peter and he takes her arm. Then they kneel together in front of the priest. A reverent hush falls over the congregation as the priest begins to speak.

Claire begins to zone out, her mind not really grasping the words. It is really happening. It feels so surreal to her. That deadness is creeping back up on her, threatens to swallow her whole. She concentrates on breathing in and out. She clutches her flowers tight. One of the thorns from the roses pricks her finger and a tiny drop of blood pools there. It instantly heals but the drop remains.

Simone is looking around her out of the corners of her eyes; for what Claire wonders.

Peter is equally non-focused on Simone. His gaze keeps drifting over in her direction, though it is kind of hard to tell with her only getting a side view.

"…speak now or forever hold your peace." Claire's attention snapped back into focus when she heard him utter those words.

She panics. She should say something. Those two don't really love each other, they can't they've been lying to themselves. She clutches her roses so tight they pierce her skin in several places but she doesn't even notice.

She sees Peter, his lips forming inaudible words. His gaze meets hers. It spoke a thousand words. So much, she couldn't process it all at once. She knows, understands everything. Why he has done what he has. She understands what she didn't before.

Peter has made his choice. He has made it all along, just didn't know it yet. Peter lets go of Simone's arm and looks like he is about to rise.

Peter could never go through with it, even when it is the right thing to do. He did all of this because he loves her. He loved her so much he let her go. He did it all…

She doesn't care for any of his reasons. Doesn't he understand that she has already chosen him, that he doesn't have to do any of this? Why did he always have to be so noble and self sacrificing? Didn't he know she didn't care if the whole world knew?

Claire wants to cry, laugh, scream and then kiss him all at the same time.

Peter hesitates for a moment looking at her with a question in his eyes. Claire's stomach dropped. That's right, for all he knew she hated him. It was all she could do not to scream out 'YES!" at the top of her lungs. She nodded her head at him vigorously which really wasn't too subtle.

Peter smiles and he looks like he is going to cry he is that relieved. He opens his mouth, his voice cracking, not making a sound from being so dry with nervousness. It's too late. The priest after having waiting the customary few seconds opened his mouth to speak the words that would unite and break them all.

That was when the voice rang out.

"I object!"

* * *

**Author's Note: *gasp* Cliffhanger! Yes, I know I'm cruel but I couldn't resist. **

**So who do you think it is? *poke* What do you thinks going to happen? I'm curious as to what you all think. **

**As always I really appreciate reviews. They are very encouraging especially when I'm working on a new story and finishing editing this one. It is nice to know people read and actually LIKE what I've written. Who'd have thought…**

**There is only going to be a bit more, we're almost at the end. Stay tuned.**


	8. Chapter 7

To say it was quiet was an understatement. It was like a graveyard. Claire was certain she couldn't hear any one even breathe. But maybe it was just drowned out by the drumming of her heart beat in her ears. She did hear a small commotion in one of the pews though. Some one fainted apparently.

The priest's face had contorted from a one of shock to horror. People never really spoke up during that part. It was just tradition, a part of the ceremony. No one ever expected anyone to actually do it.

Everyone had turned to look at the figure who had dared stop the wedding.

He was standing up from one of the pews. He was the one with the shaggy brown hair.

"What is your reason against this union?" The priest asked, after regaining his voice.

"They don't love each other."

"Well, uh…" The priest obviously doesn't know what to do with this.

But the man obviously does. He continued, "I love Simone and she loves me." He wasn't talking to the priest anymore, the congregation. No, he had eyes only for Simone and he was only really saying it to her, never mind that there were several hundred people there who could hear too.

Claire turned her head back to the bride and groom. Peter looked surprised at first but then, well, pretty relieved.

Simone was crying. But it was the happy type of crying. Her hand was over in mouth in disbelief. "Isaac." She breathed.

Isaac walked from the pew to stand by the end of it. He offered his hand out, a choice.

Simone didn't hesitate. She didn't care how ridiculous she looked. She gathered her skirt in her arms and ran down the aisle.

Claire thought she heard a horrified gasp come from someone sitting close by.

The once solemn looking Isaac's face burst into a smile so big it looked like he was going to cry. He raced forward and caught her in his arms. His mouth fell on hers, cutting off one of her sobs. Claire heard murmured "I love you"s pass between them before they were also cut off by some more passionate kissing.

She thought she heard some one clapping. She had a good guess on who _that _was.

Peter was just standing there at the altar grinning from ear to ear. He was clearly enjoying this. Oh the scandal of it all. He was the only one Claire knew who could get dumped and act like he thought it was so cute, like something out of a movie.

Peter walked up beside her to take her hand. Claire's pulse soared. She had missed him, his touch. Claire actually found herself grinning up at him and he down at her.

Reggie leaned over from his pew which was behind Angela's to whisper in her ear. "Best damn wedding I've been to in years. Jolly good." Angela just clenched her jaw and sent death glares at the happy couple and a few at Peter for not stopping this scandal. She probably suspected what was between Claire and Peter too.

And they couldn't care less.

Claire looked at Isaac and Simone then back at Peter with a questioning look. He ran a hand through his hair. "The drugs, his ability, it consumed him. It was too much and they broke it off. I always suspected that there was a part of her that was still in love with him. She tried to let go but…he never stopped loving her either." He brushed her cheek. "There are some people who are just meant for each other no matter how hard they fight it." Claire knew he wasn't talking about Isaac and Simone anymore.

"Claire," Peter drew her up against him. Peter's eyes were filling with tears. He held her face looking into her eyes, needing her to understand. "I never stopped loving you. Never. I only-"

But she already did. What happened between him and Simone was just like what happened between her and West. Claire put a finger up to his lips. "I know." Claire felt the tears streaking down her face. "I loved you. I always loved you and always will." Claire felt like her legs were going to give out on her. "All this was so unnecessary. I meant it the first time I said it. I thought you knew."

"I'm so sorry for putting you through this. I needed you to be sure. I needed you to taste it before you said no, knew what you were giving up. It was the right thing to do. I had the moral obligation to at least try and give you up, see if I could live without you. Now I know I never can."

"Well, you know what they say. If you set something free and it comes back to you then it was meant to be." Claire's emerald eyes sparkled at him. Peter felt his chest tighten.

Peter's eyes lighted up and he rewarded her with his crooked smile which set Claire's heart into a spin. He pulled her as close as he could, never wanting to let her go. He kissed her harder, tenderly, passionately, everything more that he had ever done before, silently communicating exactly how much she meant to him.

It took a minute for anyone to notice what was taking place at the altar. Many were still distracted by the first couple's scene. There were even more horrified gasps.

Simone and Isaac were unaffected by the chaos swirling around them. He took her arm to lead her out of the building and she happily followed.

"To the happy couples." Reggie raised his secret bottle in a toast then downed half. Angela snatched it out of his hands and downed the rest. Reggie just smirked.

By now the church was in pandemonium. Some people were in utter outrage. Some stormed off.

Peter regretfully pulled away. He had already lost his jacket and tie. Claire's hair was already pulled free to hang loosely around her shoulders. The way this was going… well it wasn't something he wanted witnessed by a crowd of people in a church. He preferred something a bit more private…

A pale Nathan was putting all the pieces together, all the ones he choose to over look before; not wanting to see what was there until it was staring him in the face. Heidi, for all her female perception looked stunned. He could tell they were both thinking how much this explained. He really didn't want to be around when the fireworks started to go off. He really didn't care what they thought but it was one thing he didn't want to deal with now. And the way things were going with Claire…

Well they had some talking to do after making up for some lost time….

"What do you say we take a little vacation, just the two of us? Give them a chance to get used to the idea."

Claire wordlessly nodded. He guided her through the entrance.

Hopefully, though probably not, but maybe their family could come to terms with their relationship. But if not well it was their loss. They'd still be there if they changed their minds. They wouldn't lie anymore, sneak around. They weren't ashamed that they loved each other. There would come a day when they could be anybody they wanted to be and no one could say other wise. They had forever. Who knew what it held.

Claire stumbled in her heels knocking the flower table. Peter caught her instantly. Claire mumbled something about Simone's logic of choosing to have the bride's maid of honor wearing six inch stilettos. The ceramic cherub wobbled then fell with a crash.

"My hero." She smiled up at him as he righted her to her feet. He just couldn't seem to stop smiling. He kept his arms around her as he guided his telekinesis with a finger. The pieces began to reassemble in the air till it was a completely reformed ugly looking cherub statue, just like before only minus the fissures that ran through it now. He laid a hand on it, feeling the heat tingling through his fingers and into it. It glowed brightly. The power stopped and he presented a reconstructed cherub. Then he set it on the table.

Claire reached up on her tip toes to kiss him. He happily helped by leaning down, her having ditched the footwear.

"Whole." She murmured against him. "Forever."

"Unbreakable." He answered.

* * *

THE END

* * *

**Author's Note: YATTA! I finished! Yay! Peter and Claire got their happy ending. Once again I couldn't resist after having them go through so much; they definitely deserved some happiness. There was that and it has been raining here for the past couple weeks so I wanted a bit of warmth. :)**

**I definitely plan on writing more. You can check my profile page for updates. Special thanks to mags for all the reviews you left me. Congrats on figuring out who the mystery guy was.**


End file.
